1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present innovation is a furniture connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture connectors of this type have hitherto been known only for connecting furniture parts, in particular parts of a wardrobe. However, a fast and also reliable assembly is not possible with these.
In particular, this, suffers from the drawback that the furniture fixtures of such furniture connections protrude beyond the surface of the furniture item and it is therefore not possible to transport and stack the items of furniture containing such fixtures.